Special Delivery
by sen whitefox mako red demon
Summary: Trouble around every corner. Mako the owner of a popular world wide cuisine restaurant has it all. She's got great customers, awesome staff, and the most important thing, delicious food. Business is booming so well, she taking the advice of a friend decides to do take out and deliveries. Her experiment...Kinda works. But as always, fate just loves to make her suffer, watch her cry


**Author Notes: Guess what all. It is One Shot Week. For Sen and I (Mako) For the next 7 days are gonna be popping our one shots like no tomorrow.**

 **Some may be related, some may have no relation to the others at all, and we don't care! This one though I've spoken to it about him, this story will be purely mine. Here we go I don't own any anime characters at all!**

 _3rd P.O.V_

Oh what a joyous day. A beautiful sunrise climbing it's way towards the sky. You can so clearly hear the happy chirps of the birds as well as the rushing sound of cars this fine morning.

There was not one itty bitty problem, not for Mako at least. She's become a well known popular owner of a restaurant that makes practically anything and everything. Lots of customers, great staff and delicious meals to dig into.

So when her friend suggests maybe doing deliveries and take out, it sounded pretty good at the time. After all there are some who just don't have the time to go and sit down for lunch or what not.

But of course...as usual something had to happen. She spoke to her staff, stating that she would do deliveries for one month just to see how it goes. Immediately she sent out the news to all of her friends and customers she's had in the past.

Hoping the news would spread, with her ties and connections it wouldn't be too long before she had her first take-out delivery order. She hummed while cleaning, as customers and staff arrived for breakfast, a call came in.

She picks it up. **"Hello, this is Mako from World's Eatery. How can I help you?"** A few coughs were heard over the line. Perhaps the deep voiced man had a cold or something.

He clears his throat. **"Yes, this is Shindo from District two. I am calling because I would like to make several orders of lunch for this afternoon."** This was what Mako was waiting for. At last a take-out customer!

Quickly she writes down all of his orders. Receiving confirmation information and the type of payment she was to be given for the delivery. **"And uh yes, when you arrive at the cafe, give the order to one of my employees. His name is Ichirou Nishikawa."**

She frowned, a bit puzzled. Would the one making the order want to handle the transaction themselves? **"Um what does he look like sir? Not to mention that's a lot of food, wouldn't it be easier if you did it?"**

Mako didn't want to appear rude but it seemed strange. However Shindo had a perfectly good explanation. One that destroyed any doubt in the owner's opinion. He continued on, not a shred of hesitation or nervousness.

 **"I am the baker of the establishment, the manager left not too long ago for vacation. We tend to get a lot of customers so I am normally busy in the back baking. Ichirou is usually the one who takes charge as I'm in the back."**

With a silent ahh, she once more asks of their descriptions. **"I am the dark haired man in case I come across you. But Ichirou is the one with the dark blond hair. You can tell it's him. Lucky sexy bastard."**

With that they said their goodbyes and as fast as possible she carries out the order. **"Phew...let's see what we have here. About a dozen steaks, four bowls of roasted duck. Six plates of pasta. And two bowls of salad. Is that it boss?"**

She nods in confirmation, double checking the receipt. **"Everything seems a-ok. Let's just hope this fits in my van, or I'm in trouble. If some of you could be so kind?"** Couple of her employees take the trays and deposit them nicely in her trunk.

 **"You guys rule, behave, do your best to get those orders done and hopefully I'll be back soon~ Later!"** Waving hands and shouts of good luck she leaves the restaurant with a smile. We all know she's gonna lose it later on.

Following her gsp was no trouble at all. Parking, she sets for the inside. Where she meets an adorable little girl. **"Hi! Welcome~ My name is Uru."** Such a sweet innocent smile. **"Hello it's nice to meet you Uru-Chan. Um do you an Ichirou Nishikawa?"**

The little girl tilts her head. **"Sure I do, if you want I can go get him for you."** With a promise to return Mako stands and glances around. A nice little cafe. The sweets look absolutely yummy, and the customers seem at peace here.

Suddenly she spots the hostess and the 'sexy' man she was looking for. **"Ichirou-San I take it?"** He nods, **"Yep that's me."** She escorts him outside and pops her back trunk open. **"Here's Shindo-San's order. My payment?"**

Drooling at the grub, she's told to head to the back of the cafe, where she would be paid by none other then the baker himself. Uru our sixteen year old female Hercules, helps her friend lift and carry the meals into the cafe. Where he himself goes munch munch.

Meanwhile in the back kitchen. You see the head of the establishment. Mr. Grouchy demon lord himself Shindo. Creating his latest masterpiece. He was in his element, working his magic. So calm, so serene, if you looked closely you could see a warm smile.

Which went away the moment Mako walked through. Out of habit, our pastry chef hurls a knife at the poor girl. **"Yeekkkkk!"** She dodged just in time, due to the fact that she was an inch away from being impaled with a super sharp knife to the skull.

He narrows his eyes at the girl. **"No customers in the back, but I am sorry for the knife. I thought you were one of my idiotic co-workers."** Her eyes widen in surprise, his voice was completely different then from on the phone.

She doesn't want to admit the mistake that has now come to be but there is one way to find out for sure. Standing up straight with determination she speaks strongly and clearly. **"I'm not a customer, I am here for the money owed for the meal deliveries."**

Eyes intense and fierce, you see flames shoot from his body. **"What was that!?"** She takes a breath, continuing. **"This morning I received a call from 'Shindo.' I was told to make and bring several orders of food to this cafe. I just did so and I wish to be paid for my services."**

His stare became all the more dangerous. She was pale and sweatdropping from the facts of...1 that glare is sorely on her, 2 she realized now that both she and him were tricked, 3 he was next to a set of knives with his twitching hand.

And lastly...she doubted she'd make it back alive with her pay...what's a girl gotta do to survive in this business. What seems like agonizing slow moments in time. Shindo sighs. Doing his best to control himself.

He knows it's not entirely her fault. **"Next time you might want to do a confirmation…"** She retorts saying she did, with a startled glance he asks for the information provided. Of which she gives.

He looks through it all. His home address in case she arrived late and the cafe was closed. His description, his cell phone number, everything, there was only one flaw. Ichirou didn't have his entire name. Scribbling on a sticky note he hands it to her.

 **"Here this is my name, if ever Ichirou or someone else tries to imitate me again. Simply ask for my full name. If it's me, then I'll answer it right. If it's someone else, they'll get it wrong or they'll hesitate."** She bites her lip with a nod.

Giving her card in case he actually wants to order something, and apologizing profusely she makes her way out. Begging that the food gods would let her live through this without being hospitalized.

Once more she hears a tired sigh. **"Wait...how much do I owe you for the food?"** Afraid of what's to come she stutters. " **Uh-um you, you don't have to pay me back...it wasn't really you so-"** She's stopped and told to give him the receipt of the purchase…

Reluctantly with a wince she does so. Preparing for the explosion to come. Immobile, frozen in place, Shindo remains staring at the bill. Again she fears for her life. But it's not her fault because he literally demanded for this one...not that it helps.

Keeping her gaze on his every movement she backs up a step as he reaches for his pocket. Finding him reach into a wallet and handing her cash. **"Take it and go."** Not needing to be told twice she bolts. Shindo stands there still.

Ichirou come in the kitchen a plump belly sticking out. **"NISHIKAWA!"** Screaming...oh the screaming. Mako of which ignores and drives back to her santuary. Finding her usual spot she parks and heads in.

The dinner rush is over, so most of the crew that stayed back was cleaning up and readying themselves to go home. Our poor heroinnes soul shattered...it was the scariest day of her life. Opening the door she plops herself on the waiting sofa she brought in.

 **"Sighhhhhhhh…"** Hands over her teary and sore orbs. One of the bus boys come up to her. **"How was it boss?"** A mumble, so soft that she is requested to repeat her statement. **"Never. Again!"** And then…*RING RING* **"OH Nooooooooooo! Sob."**

The end...or is it~


End file.
